


10月23日

by Gai_0420



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420
Summary: “金昇玟，我生日什么时候来着。”“10月23号啊~怎么了？”果然。金昇玟这个傻子不记得他的生日。
Relationships: 离危
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stray Kids





	10月23日

**Author's Note:**

> “金昇玟，我生日什么时候来着。”  
> “10月23号啊~怎么了？”  
> 果然。  
> 金昇玟这个傻子不记得他的生日。

李旻浩快生日了。  
是10月25日出生的大哥哥。  
但是不是所有人都记得他的生日。  
比如说他的冤家金昇玟。

“呀李旻浩哥生日快乐~”  
金昇玟捧着个蛋糕，上面写着“旻浩哥生日快乐喵”。  
李旻浩看了下手机日历，今天是10月23日。  
金昇玟又在搞什么奇奇怪怪的把戏？  
他回答，“你又在玩什么？”  
“没啊，今天不是哥生日吗？”  
金昇玟捧着蛋糕，非常真情实感。  
再联想他之前在直播时的胡言乱语。  
“金昇玟，我生日什么时候来着。”  
“10月23号啊~怎么了？”  
果然。  
金昇玟这个傻子不记得他的生日。

李旻浩很生气。  
金昇玟的蛋糕就这样放在桌子上无人问津。也无人敢问津。  
金昇玟默默打开了NAVER，开始搜索他哥的生日。  
10月25日，好，我记住了。  
“哥，10月25日，我记得了。”  
“哦。”李旻浩还在假装自己发小脾气，实际上他瞄到金昇玟打开引擎搜索的时候就消气了，就想趁着现在金昇玟对自己有愧疚，所以想要捞点便宜。  
“哥生什么气嘛。你也说说看我的生日。”  
李旻浩身体一僵。  
不好。  
局势反转。

最怕空气突然安静。  
金昇玟意识到了什么，“哥……你……”  
“9月14日！”李旻浩随便丢了个生日出来，然后就看到金昇玟嘴角的笑容更加诡异了起来。  
“啊……你以为我是韩知城啊……”  
？！  
李旻浩没想到自己随便乱扔个生日都能中成员。这个概率应该可以去买彩票了吧？但是很显然这个运气在这里并没有什么卵用，甚至后果还很严重。  
“真是的，哥明明连我的生日都不记得，还要生我的气。”金昇玟的手缓缓拿起了桌面上的蛋糕，看着上面的“旻浩哥生日快乐喵”，好像要哭出来了一样。  
“哎一古……那个……”李旻浩正准备说点什么安抚难过的小狗狗，然后他就看见金昇玟抬起了头，舔了舔唇。  
“那这样，要惩罚才可以。”  
李旻浩睁大了眼睛，看着近在眉睫的，金昇玟的眼睛。  
两个人的睫毛都很长，缱绻地纠缠在一起，下面的口舌就不那么温柔了，充满了男人与男人之间关于领地的争夺。  
大概是因为愧疚，也可能因为李旻浩是0。  
反正他这场领地争夺，彻底输给了金昇玟。

衣物一层层褪下，露出李旻浩光滑细腻的皮肤。  
金昇玟捧着那个蛋糕，居高临下地望着李旻浩。  
“请你用你的身体，好好感受这个蛋糕吧。”  
金昇玟用手指挖下一点蛋糕，抹在李旻浩的嘴唇上，喉结上，锁骨上，乳头上，腹肌上，阴茎上。涂了厚厚的一层，李旻浩感受到身上黏黏腻腻的，还散发出一股奶油的味道，像个人型蛋糕。  
金昇玟把李旻浩唇上的蛋糕舔了个干净，然后又贴心的把舌头伸进去与李旻浩分享蛋糕的香甜。他说，“知道吗哥，蛋糕是我自己做的，自己照着料理书学的，怎么样，好吃吗？”  
“好甜。”

金昇玟不会偏心。  
他很细致地把李旻浩每个部位都舔的干干净净，一点蛋糕也不剩，特别是阴茎。金昇玟的口技略显生涩，毕竟不常做这种事情，但是这份生涩的认真却格外的吸引人。李旻浩在金昇玟口腔射了。  
金昇玟舔着唇，“蛋糕吃不够，给我加点牛奶是吗？”  
他慢慢站了起来，又挖了一手指蛋糕，手指摸索着到了隐秘的穴口。  
他把蛋糕推了进去，沿着内壁转了一圈，抹的仔仔细细，蛋糕放凉了，奶油冷冷的，刺激着李旻浩的内壁不断收缩，金昇玟一边往里头加手指，一边开口嘲讽，“哈，你可真紧，明明不是第一次和我做了。放松点，我做扩张呢。做不好待会喊痛的是你。”  
李旻浩咬着嘴唇，忍着那种酥酥麻麻的感觉。金昇玟像个好奇宝宝一样，不停摸索，寻找着那个神秘的点。  
他摸到一块软肉，找到了，他一笑，重重地按了下去。  
“啊……金昇玟！”李旻浩脚一软，差点跪下，身子不断颤抖着。金昇玟可不怕他哥这种没有意义的威胁，两根手指变着花样去碾压那块肉，李旻浩整个人像是被两根手指所操控，喘息着说不出话。然后就是金昇玟干脆利落地将手指抽出。  
李旻浩正在高潮边缘，突然手指抽出来，那种感觉让他非常想骂人，但是金昇玟他骂不起。  
“你……能不能快点啊……”  
“好心急啊……”金昇玟在往自己的阴茎上涂抹蛋糕，他扶了扶李旻浩，缓缓地进去李旻浩的洞口。  
龟头推开层层叠叠的肉壁，到达李旻浩深不可测的顶点，又缓缓抽出，一下进到最深，把李旻浩一下又一下地顶上，李旻浩尖叫着，呻吟着，求饶着，“金昇玟嗯……玟……慢点……”  
金昇玟歪了歪头，“不要。”  
一下比一下狠地顶撞着李旻浩的敏感点，龟头微微上翘，摩挲过那个点的时候总让李旻浩往高潮上再爬一步。  
金昇玟抹进李旻浩身体里的蛋糕随着金昇玟的抽送不断被带出穴口，又狠狠打进去，随着动作缓缓流出，沿着线条流进李旻浩大腿内侧，就像是身体自己产生的淫液一般。主舞的身体果然不一样，柔软又有韧性。金昇玟把李旻浩摆成不同的姿势，每个姿势都把李旻浩折腾地够呛，金昇玟力气又大，持久力又强，年轻气盛，欲望也强。按着李旻浩做了好几次，硬是按着李旻浩的顶端不让他释放。  
“金昇玟你放开……唔！”  
金昇玟绕去前方堵住这张不听话的小嘴，下身在后方堵住另一张不听话的嘴。  
“等我一起嘛。”  
金昇玟能感觉到他哥听了这句话之后绞地更紧了，好像在催他交货一样。他一手抓住李旻浩的腰，开始了最后的冲刺。  
两人的快感累积到最高点，金昇玟咬住李旻浩的耳朵，  
“记住了，我生日在，”  
“9月22日。”  
精液和奶油混在一起，分不清谁是奶油，谁是精液。

李旻浩满身都是滑腻腻甜兮兮的。他踹了金昇玟一脚。  
“记得收拾厨房！”  
啊，对哦。  
厨房被搅得一团糟，蛋糕也被糟蹋了。  
李旻浩尴尬地笑了笑。“我的蛋糕……怎么办呢？都是昇玟尼的心血诶。”  
“没关系，生日那天再给你做一次吧。”  
“比起这个，哥。”  
“我的生日，什么时候。”  
？  
“9月2……”  
完蛋。  
金昇玟笑了。  
“记不得是吧？”  
每当李旻浩想起10月23日。  
那都是个充满了蛋糕味的日子。


End file.
